The Notebook
by BlueBelle Author 1600
Summary: One of my favorite love stories told in a special way. Warning: character deaths and some sexual content but nothing nasty.
1. Chapter 1

**For the record this story takes place in America in the 1940's since Paris was under Nazi rule in the 1940s.**

He opened the doors to the building and made his way to the front desk where the nurse was. She gave him the room number and went upstairs to find it. He was forty eight, a tall man with glasses and a goatee. In his hand he held a book which was his prized possession, he hardly ever parted with it, it was like a second bible. He knocked on the door which was answered by a woman. She was his age and kept her hair tied up in a bun.

"Are you Miss Lady?" He asked.

"Yes, um who are you?" She asked confused.

"Call me Mr. Noir, may I come in?" He asked.

"Yes of course." She said. "Would you like some tea?"

"Sure."

He watched as she filled the kettle with water and heated it over the stove. His eyes never left her the whole time. Once the tea was done she poured both of them a cup.

"So what brings you by?" She asked taking a sip.

"I'm a volunteer." He answered. "I read to some of the people here."

This was a place where people with special conditions stayed an apartments while getting special treatment from doctors and therapist. Miss Lady suffered a car accident that left her with amnesia, the doctor declared that there was no hope of a recovery, she had been here for at least two years.

"Oh?" She said.

"Yes, your doctor requested it."

"Alright then I love a good book."

He smiled and opened the book in his hand. "Now let me see it all began on the night of the Carnival back in the 1940's." He began reading. "Adrien was fifteen at the time and on a double date."

...

"Chloe hurry up!" Adrien called. "We're gonna be late!"

Adrien Agreste was the son of Gabriel Agreste one of the richest and most famous people in Anerica. He was a slender young man with hair that shined like the sun and gorgeous green eyes.

"Give me a minute Adrikins!" A shrill voice responded.

A skinny blonde girl wearing too much make up took him by the arm as they walked down the street. Her name was Chloe Bourgeois, she was Adrien's girlfriend and the mayor's daughter. They were equal in wealth and status but not in personality.

They were on their way to the local carnival to meet his friend Nino and his girlfriend Alya for a double date. The Chloe was reluctant to go, she thought carnivals were for poor and unrefined people. Adrien on the other hand saw it as an opportunity to go out and have some real fun not like those stuffy dinners he always attended with his father.

"Great! You made it!" Nino said when they arrived. "Alya's running a little late."

"That's okay." Adrien said.

"Yeah right!" Chloe scoffed. "She's so annoying."

"Hey watch it! That's my woman you're talking about!"

"Nino, Chloe, please don't start." Adrien said. "We're here to have fun. Why don't we get something to eat?"

"Eww! I don't want any of the fatty carnival junk in my body!" Chloe said. "Where's a mirror? I need to check my hair?"

"There's hundreds of them in the funhouse." Nino pointed turned and headed for the funhouse just across from them. "Look man, I love you all but-"

"Why am I dating her?"

"Yeah."

"Well one reason is to please my father."

"And the other would be?"

"Well I've never had much luck with women I guess she's my only hope for not being alone."

"Dude there are plenty of ladies out there better than her who would love you."

"Yeah right? Like I'm gonna meet the love of my life in the next ten seconds."

"Hi Nino!" Alya cried. A girl with reddish-brown hair, wearing glasses over her hazel eyes ran to Nino and hugged him.

"Hi honey." They kissed.

"Sorry I'm late." She said. "I hope you guys don't mind but I brought my friend, you see she's all alone tonight."

"We don't mind, right bro?" Nino said.

"Yeah." Adrien said.

"Great! Everyone this is Marinette."

Marinette Dupain-Cheng, though she did not come from a family of money or high class, she came from something much better. A family of love and compassion which was far better than any amount of money in the world.

"Hello it's nice to meet you." She said.

Adrien's throat closed and his heart stopped when he laid eyes on the beautiful young girl. Her hair was dark as night and she had pretty bluebelle eyes that could drive any man mad. Her full rose bud lips caused him to break out in a sweat. And her skin sparkled like the purest white of snow.

She held out her hand to Nino who shook it. But when she held it out to Adrien, he gently took her delicate hand and pressed his lips to it.

"Nice to meet you too Princess."

"Pr...Princess?" Her cheeks became two cheeries and her heart fluttered like a ladybug. "My...my name is Marinette."

"I know and it's the most beautiful name I've ever heard of." Her blush deepend. "I'm Adrien Agreste."

She looked into his green eyes and felt her legs shake. Young men usually didn't take that much interest in her. She was surprised that such a handsome boy liked her but her hopes were shattered when she heard an annoying voice shout. "Adrikins."

Chloe walked up to them looking very upset. "Those mirrors all made me look fat. I need my hand mirror." She sneered when she saw Marinette's hand in Adrien's.

"And who are you?" She asked in a rather snippy way.

"I'm Marinette." She answered.

"What do you think you're doing with my boyfriend?"

"Oh! Boyfriend!" She pulled her hand from his. "I beg your pardon I was just saying hello."

"Just keep your hands to yourself."

"Oh believe me." She said looking at Adrien annoyed. "I will."

She went over to a the cotton candy stand and bought her some for herself and Alya. Alya wanted to share hers with Nino. The five of them sat at a table and ate their snack.

"Can I have a piece of yours?" Adrien asked Marinette. She sighed and pulled off a piece for him.

"Adrien that is loaded with sugar!" Chloe screeched.

"Chloe, one bite won't kill me." He popped it into his mouth.

After they ate, they decided to ride the ferries wheel. Except for Chloe who chose to go off and work on her makeup. Nino and Alya got into one seat.

"Would you care if I road with you my lady?" He asked.

"Look pal." Marinette said. "You seem nice but you have a girlfriend so why don't I ride alone?"

"You can ride with me." It was Kim, he volunteered at the carnival which allowed him to ride the rides for free. "If you don't mind."

"I 'd love to." She said.

They got in the seat together, there were no other seats open so Adrien had to wait. The ride started, Adrien watched those two go up and down until something snapped. As soon as they came down again, he ran up to their seat and jumped in.

"Adrien! What are you doing?!" Nino cried.

"Hey!" Kim shouted. "Get off me!"

"Sorry Kim but I need to talk to Marinette."

The ferries wheel stopped. "Hey kid!" The man working the ride called. "You can't sit more than two people up there!"

"Okay." He got out of the seat and grabbed on to the bar of the ride, dangling.

"Get down from there Adrien you're gonna kill yourself!" Alya said.

But he just held on and smiled at Marinette. "Will you go out with me?"

"What?" Marinette said. "No!"

"No?"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to."

"You sure?"

"Buddy she said no!" Kim said.

"Alright." His left arm let go of the bar, Marinette screamed in horror.

"I'm not kidding Adrien! Stop fooling around!" Alya cried.

"Dude you've lost your mind!" Nino shouted.

"Now I'm gonna ask you again, will you?" Adrien said. "Oh damn! My hand is slipping."

"Then grab the bar you idiot!" Alya demanded.

"Not until she agrees." He said. "So what do you say my lady?"

"Okay fine I'll go out with you." Marinette said.

"No don't do me any favors."

"No I want to!"

"You want to?" Kim said.

"Yes!"

"Say it!" Adrien said.

"I wanna go out with you."

"Say it again."

"I WANNA GO OUT WITH YOU!" She shouted.

He grabbed the bar with his left hand and gave her a Cheshire grin. "Alright, Princess if that's what you want."

"You smug little-"

"That wasn't funny Adrien you idiot!" Alya screamed.

"Don't think you're gonna get away with this." Marinette said leaning over.

"What are you doing?"

She pulled down his pants, exposing his boxers to the entire carnival. Everyone laughed and pointed at him.

"Oh my God." Adrien sighed.

"Not so cocky now are you? Silly kitty."


	2. Chapter 2

"Adrien! I can't believe you dangled yourself from the awful ride!" Chloe screeched. "Why on earth did you do that anyway?"

"It...was a dare." He said.

"Well no more of that. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you." She said.

"Probably move on to the next single, rich and handsome guy on the market." He mumbled.

"Well come on let's go shopping." She said pulling him along.

As they walked through town and into several different shops, he found himself getting more bored by the minute. Then he spotted Marinette walking out of the bakery carrying a basket. Behind her was a white cat with a red spots. Chloe was in the dressing room trying on clothes so he snuck out of the store and went to see Marinette.

"Hello." He said.

"Oh great, you again?" She said. "What do you want?"

"Did you forget? We have a date."

"Oh do we?"

"Yes, you said so."

"Only because you threatened to kill yourself if I refused."

"Okay I'm sorry about all that it was very rash, but I just had to be near you." He said. "The minute I saw you I couldn't think I could only act."

"Uh-huh, sure." She said unamused. "I know your game. My mother warned me about men like you."

"What do you mean?"

"You're one of those arrogant little rich boys who think they can get any girl they want just by being charming and wealthy, well I maybe young but I'm not that naive."

"No, no. You misunderstand. I know I come off like that but it's not true." He said. "I really like you."

"Oh really? And pray tell why would the son of a Plantation owner be interested in a baker's daughter?"

"I don't know but I do know that you are all I can think about."

"What about your little girlfriend? What was her name again? Chloe Bourgeois?" She said.

"Oh right! I forgot about her."

"And do you plan on still dating her while pursuing me?"

"Well in a way."

"That's what I thought. Now if you'll excuse me I have bread to deliver. Come along Tikki."

The white and red cat mewed and looked up at Adrien with her cystal blue eyes, Adrien bent down and stroked her. When Marinette noticed her pet was following her she turned around to see Tikki brushing against his leg, purring.

"Well Tikki seems to like you a lot." She said.

"She probably just smells my cat Plagg on me." Adrien responded. "I've never seen a cat of her breed before."

"Her fur color is very rare." Marinette said.

"She sure is pretty."

"Thank you."

"Just like you."

She sighed and picked up Tikki. "You never give up do you?"

"All I'm asking is for one movie date. Please and it doesn't have to be with just me, it can be with Nino and Alya too." He said. "Just go on this date and if you still don't like me after that then I'll leave you alone, cat's honor."

"You're not a cat but okay."

With that she hurried off to make her delivery. After a long and boring shopping day with Chloe, Adrien went home to get ready for his date. His black cat Plagg helped him out as he always did.

"Okay Plagg which shirt do you like best?" He held up some shirts on hangers. "How about the gray one?"

Plagg hissed.

"Orange?"

He stuck out his tongue.

"Brown?"

He mewed in a way that said "Uh-Uh."

Plagg went over to his closet and pulled out a green shirt. It was short sleeved and light, then he pulled out a black jacket, black pants, and a black news boy cap.

"Thanks boy, if this works out you'll find some Camembert for breakfast tomorrow." He got dressed, combed his hair, and quietly tiptoed toward the door.

"Adrien." A voice called. "Just where do you think you're going?" It was Nathalie his father's head of the household."

"Oh...I was just...going to a movie with Nino."

"I see if that's true then why we're sneaking around?"

"Okay I have a date and it's not with Chloe."

"Adrien if you're caught cheating on her it could do God knows what to your father's image and imagine what he would do to you."

"I'm sorry I know this is wrong but you know I never wanted to go out with her in first place and this girl well she's...I can't even describe it."

She sighed. "If Chloe or your father asks I'll tell them you went out with Nino."

"Thank you Nathalie!"

"But know this, you're digging yourself a big hole."

...

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Marinette said as she applied mascara to her eyes. "I should have just told him to get lost."

Meow!

"I know he's cute Tikki but he has a girlfriend." She powdered her face and applied pink blush and lipstick. She pulled a couple of dresses out of her closet and held them up for Tikki to judge.

The cat shook her head at the first two dresses which were a yellow one and a purple one. Then nodded a the long sleeved red dress with black spots and a flowing skirt. Marinette put on the dress and slipped on a pair of black flats.

"I swear Tikki I am asking for trouble." She brushed her hair and tied it into pigtails using red ribbons. Finally she put in some ladybug earrings and looked at herself in the mirror. "I do look good though. Maybe too good, did I over do it?"

Tikki shook her head, they heard a knock at the door.

"That must be Alya." She handed Tikki a sugar cookie, squirted a little perfume on herself and went downstairs to meet her friend.


	3. Chapter 3

Adrien waited nervously by the movie theater.

"Relax dude." Nino said. "Alya told me she's coming."

"I hope so."

"Man, you really care for this girl don't you?"

"I can't help it bro, she's-"

"Here." Nino said. "You made it."

Adrien swallowed hard as he stared at Marinette. She looked absolutely beautiful, her dress fit her perfectly and her face had a certain glow to it. He couldn't help but notice how cute her pigtails looked, did she always wear her hair like that? He hoped so because they made her look adorable.

"You look beautiful." He told her.

"Thank you." She said. "You look pretty good, I like your hat."

"Thanks."

"Okay we all look great, now let's go." Alya said.

They got their tickets and snacks, then entered the theater. It was a black and white movie about a love story, made up into two acts. The first act was about a fair lady and a noble prince, they met at a ball. They were very much in love but she was a poor orphan and he was destined to one day rule the kingdom. So they kept their relationship a secret until a jealous noblewoman who thought herself to the prince's true love exposed them to the king. He banishes the lady from his kingdom and she wonders for many days until she finds the kingdom of a kind widowed queen who's always wanted children so she adopts the girl.

In act two years had past, the prince was engaged to a woman who said she was a duchess but she was actually just some lying wench. The prince runs away from his kingdom and becomes a knight serving the widowed queen of the other kingdom who assigns him to protect her foster daughter. When he meets the princess he recognizes her as his lost love but she is to marry a duke. So the knight and princess start another secret relationship.

It was a good movie though Nino and Alya made out for most of the movie. Adrien and Marinette really enjoyed it. The ending made Marinette cry, it ended with the knight and the princess dying in each other's arms due to shielding one another from an arrow and sword.

"Good movie." Nino said.

"What are you talking about?" Adrien asked. "You didn't even watch the movie, you were too busy locking lips with Alya."

"Can we help it if we're so in love?" Nino said.

"Oh hey! My Dad's here to pick us up." Alya said. "You coming Mari?"

"That's okay the bakery was just a couple blocks down."

"Hey Adrien you should walk her home." Nino said.

"Oh no! You don't have to do that!" Marinette said.

"Bye Marinette!" Alya said pulling Nino along into the car.

"Bye Adrien!" Nino said as they drove away.

"Alya/Nino!" Marinette and Adrien called in a annoyed tone.

"They'll thank us later." Alya giggled to her boyfriend.

Marinette and Adrien blushed and began to walk down to the bakery. For awhile neither one of them said anything. Finally Marinette decided to break the ice by striking up a conversation.

"You like popcorn?" She asked.

"Yeah it's okay."

"Really?" She said looking at the bag of it in his right hand.

"Oh! This is for my cat. Plagg loves popcorn especially with extra butter." He said. "But that's nothing compared to how much he loves Camembert."

"Camenbert?"

"You're not the only person with a rare cat breed."

She laughed, he laughed along with her.

Ah...That was a wonderful movie." Marinette said wiping her eyes. "But so sad."

"I haven't been to a movie in forever." He said. "It's hard with my schedule."

"How busy is it?"

"Well let's see I have breakfast, then I have tutoring, after that I have my fencing lesson, then I have lunch, modeling, my Chinese lesson, more tutoring, dinner, time with my family that is if my father gives me the time of day."

"Well what do you do for fun?"

"Fun?"

"Yeah don't you have time for fun?"

"My father says fun is a waste of time. You see he's getting me ready to inherit his plantation when I turn eighteen."

"Oh come on, you're fifteen, you're young, you need at least a little pleasure in your life."

"Well once and in awhile Nathalie will convince him to let me go out to things like carnivals and the movies."

"Who's Nathalie?"

"My father's head servant, she looks after the house." He said. "So tell me about yourself? What do you do?"

"Well I go to school, I help out in the bakery, make deliveries, I also love to sew and design clothes, and I sing a little."

"Really? Sing something."

"No. I'm way too shy."

"Come on it's just me."

"No." she declared.

He laughed at her shyness as they continued to walk. "I play piano."

"Huh?"

"You asked what I do for fun, I play piano. It's one of the lessons my father signed me up for that I actually enjoy."

"I'd love to hear you play sometime."

"Really?"

"Yes."

The two shared a smile, they were halfway to the bakery when Adrien took her by the hand. "Do you wanna dance with me?"

"Sure...I mean I would but I can't dance."

"It's easy."

"But I-"

He pulled her to his chest, she blushed hard and it deepened when his hand covered her waist. She found her other hand sliding up to his shoulder, their fingers interlaced. Their feet moved in perfect sync and their eyes locked never breaking contact once. He dipped her while flashing his best smile at the same time he inhaled her sweet perfume that mixed with the smell of vanilla and sugar from the bakery.

"Can I ask you something?" He whispered in her ear.

"Ye...yes." She stuttered.

"Do you believe in love at first sight?"

When he pulled her up their lips met in a kiss.

"Awww!"

They looked over to see a large man and a little woman smiling at them from the bakery.

"Mom! Dad!" Marinette said annoyed.

"Sorry Dear." Sabine said. "Let's go back inside Tom."

...

"That night marked the beginning of Adrien and Marinette's relationship which would soon grow into something more as the summer went on." Mr. Noir read.

"They fell in love didn't they?" Miss Lady asked.

"Yes they did."

"Good but what about Chloe? Don't tell me they dated behind her back."

"They didn't but we'll get to that part tomorrow." He said closing the book. "I have a doctor's appointment I have some heart trouble and I need to check on my kids."

"You have kids?"

"Three. A boy, a girl, and then another son."

"That's nice." She put their cups in the sink and opened the door for him. "Will I see you tomorrow?"

"Of course."


	4. Chapter 4

Knock-knock

"Coming." Miss Lady opened the door to see Mr. Noir smiling at her. "Hey, I brought macaroons."

"Thank you." She said. They sat at the table and opened the white box he brought. Inside were macaroons of different colors and tastes. As they ate them, Mr. Noir opened the book and began reading.

"Although she felt an attraction to him, Marinette didn't want to date Adrien while he was in a relationship with Chloe." He read. "So he dumped her."

"And how did that go?"

"It went...well."

...

Adrien ducked as a plate was thrown at him. "You're breaking up with me?!" Chloe screamed.

"Yes." Adrien said.

"Why?!"

"Chloe I've known you for a long time but I've never really been interested in you in that way. To be honest we only started dating because our fathers pushed us to do it."

"But...nobody dumps Chloe Bourgeois! I'm perfect! You're perfect! We belong together!" She screeched.

"No we don't." Adrien said calmly. "I'm sorry Chloe but you deserve someone who feels that way about you."

He left and drove down to the bakery. One the way he bought a bouquet from the floral shop and specially picked out the flowers. They consisted of roses, lillies, blue bells, carnations, violets, and daffodils.

"I hope she likes these Plagg."

"Meow!" The cat said following behind him as they walked up to the door.

knock-knock

"Coming." Marinette said answering the door with Tikki in her arms.

"Hey." Adrien said handing her the bouquet.

"Oh my gosh!" She gasped. "They're beautiful, thank you."

She sniffed them and looked down at the black cat standing beside Adrien. "And who is this?"

"This is Plagg. I hope you don't mind that I brought him."

"That's alright." She put Tikki down and stroked Plagg. She let them inside and they sat at the table while their pets hurried off into the other room. "So did you do it?"

"Yes."

"How did go?"

"I think it went well."

They laughed getting the attention of her parents.

"Hello Adrien." Sabine said. "Are you hungry? Tom and I were just about to start making a cake."

"Would you like to help?" Tom asked.

"Sure."

"Okay you two can make the cake while we make the frosting." Tom said.

While Adrien mixed the batter in the bowl Marinette was putting away some of the leftover flour when she tripped and dropped some of it on Adrien. She tried not to laugh but he looked so silly that she couldn't help herself.

"Adrien...I'm so...sorry." She said between giggles.

"Oh you think that's funny?" He took a handful of flour from the bag.

"Adrien, don't you dare."

But he just threw the flour at her, soon the two of them were in a flour war. By the time Tom and Sabine came back from making the frosting those two were covered in flour looking like two ghosts.

"Look at this mess." Tom said. "Look at what you've done to yourselves."

"I'm...I'm sorry sir." Adrien said. "I promise I'll clean it up! I-"

But to his surprise, he burst out laughing as did Sabine and Marinette. Adrien wasn't used to that reaction when he made a mess. He remembered one time he had spilled a cup of tea when he was eight and his father called him an idiot. He knew his father didn't mean it but it still hurt.

After cleaning up the kitchen, the put the batter in the oven. 30 minutes of baking and decorating later they ate a chocolate cake with butter cream frosting. Then Adrien and Plagg went home. Luckily he managed to sneak inside and take a quick bath before anyone could notice the flour on him. He was just about to go to bed when his father called him.

"You wanted to see me Father."

"Yes Adrien." He said. "I'm very disappointed in you son."

"Why?"

"Did you really think I wouldn't find out?" He said. "About what you did."

Adrien broke out into a sweat, his father knew about Marinette and was going to forbid him to see her. He knew he had this coming.

"This kind of behavior is unacceptable!"

"Father I can explain."

"I don't want to hear it! How could you do something so stupid and dangerous?!"

"What?"

He tossed a newspaper onto his desk. The front cover had a picture of Adrien hang from the bars of the carnival Ferris wheel with his pants down. With the words: WEALTHY PLANTATION OWNER'S SON NEARLY COMMITS SUICIDE printed on the headline in bolted letters

"This is bad for my image and you could've been killed yourself! You are to never do something like this again. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir." Adrien sighed in relief.

"It was on that day Adrien decided that his father must never know about Marinette." Mr. Noir read. "So he kept the relationship a secret. As the summer went on, Adrien and Marinette continued to spend everyday together. They were both different and the same in many ways. He was confident, cocky, impulsive, and tended to be arrogant from time to time, she was shy, awkward, stubborn and would sometimes assume things too quickly but they were both kind, honest, and had big hearts. Some days were good days others not so much, there were many times when they would fight."

"Well all couples do." Miss Lady said.

"Yeah, sometimes they're fighting would get so bad that he would say stupid stuff he didn't mean and she would hit for it but in the end they always made up. They just couldn't stay mad at each other."

...

"Cannon ball!" Nino as he jumped off the dock into the lake.

Alya swung off from the rope swing tied to a tree branch.

"Shall we?" Adrien said.

"Yes just let me-" But he threw her over his shoulder and ran off into the dock. The four of them soon began splashing and dunking each other for hours. It wasn't until sunset when they left.

"Hi Tikki." Marinette said as she came into her bedroom. But instead of greeting her owner happily, Tikki just laid their on her bed. "Tikki? What's wrong? Are you sick?"

Tikki just yawned, then suddenly jumped from the bed and ran down the hall into a corner where she threw up. "Tikki! What's the matter? Was something you ate? Or...oh no." She picked up Tikki and felt her stomach. "Oh no, no."

Ring-ring

"Hello?" Adrien said when he anwsered the phone.

"Adrien."

"Yeah?"

"Has Plagg been fixed?"

"No why do you ask?"

"Oh no reason except that, Tikki's pregnant."

"What?!" He looked over at Plagg who was happily enjoying his cheese. "Oh Plagg, you didn't."

The cat looked up at him as if to say. "Oh yes I did."


	5. Chapter 5

Plagg sat nervously in Adrien's lap, he was trembling and breathing hard. Adrien stroked his back gently.

"It'll be okay boy." He reassured his nervous cat.

It had been weeks since they discovered Tikki was pregnant and tonight she was in labor.

"Okay, you're doing great Tikki." Marinette said from the other room. "Good girl, just keep breathing."

Marinette was assisting her cat in the birth. She had read many books and talked to the local vet about delivering kittens so she was prepared.

"You're almost there Tikki."

Adrien never knew his cat to be the nervous type, but Plagg was a nervous wreck right now. Of course who could blame him, was a father to be. Adrien was also a bit anxious but he kept his cool. For a whole hour they waited in silence until Marinette walked out of the room smiling.

"How did it go?" Adrien asked her.

"It was fine." She said.

Plagg jumped from Adrien's lap, ran up to Marinette's leg, and looked up at her. She smiled down at the worried cat. "Don't worry Plagg Tikki's alright and you have four beautiful daughters and three sons."

The cat's eyes went big.

"Congratulations boy." Adrien said.

They went into the other room, Tikki was resting on a blanket while feeding her seven kittens. They were all so tiny and their eyes weren't open yet. They mewed as they hungrily drank milk from their mother. Plagg walked over to Tikki and nuzzled her while looking at the kittens proudly.

"Plagg I've thought you'd be a lot of things but I never thought you would be a father." Adrien said.

"We better start naming them." Marinette said.

It took sometime but eventually they came up with great names. The first kitten was gray he was named Jacques, the second was yellow and stripped she was named Carlotta, the third was dark brown he was named Raoul, the fourth was ginger she was named Meg, the fifth was a mixture of white and amber she was named Aggie, the sixth and seventh kitten were identical to their parents, one was white and red while the other was black they were named Belle and Erik.

When the kittens were a few weeks old, Nino and Alya came over to see them.

"Aren't they cute?" Alya asked.

"Yes and so small." Marinette said.

"I meant Nino and Adrien."

The two girls giggled as they watched the two silly boys play with the kittens.

"Are you going to keep all of them?" Nino asked as played with Raoul and Carlotta.

"No." Adrien said stroking Aggie while Erik sat on his sholder. "We're going to put some of them up for adoption."

"Then can I have this one?" Alya said picking up Meg. "She's curious and adventurous like me."

"Sure." Marinette said cuddling Belle and petting Jacques in her lap.

"I think I'll take one too." Nino said holding up Raoul. "He's funny little guy."

A couple a days later Kim came by and adopted brave Jacques. Then their friends Juleka and Rose adopted shy Aggie and cheerful Carlotta. As for mischievous Erik and sweet Belle, they didn't want to leave Adrien or Marinette so they were kept.

Adrien and Marinette would take turns keeping the kittens but for Adrien it was difficult because he had to hide them from his father and Nathalie. Not only would his father not let him keep the kittens but he would have to explain to him about Plagg suddenly becoming a father and his new girlfriend.

"Adrien." Nathalie said when he came home one night. Her back was turned as she folded up a blanket. "What are you sneaking this time?"

"What makes you think I'm sneaking?"

"Because I know you." She turned around and looked at him skeptically. "Now where is it?"

"Wh...where's what?"

"Whatever you brought home that you didn't want your father to see."

"Nothing."

"Really? Then care to explain why we've been running low on milk lately."

Before he could answer she saw to things wiggling around in his shirt. She stuck her hands in his shirt and pulled out the kittens. "Adrien, more pets? It took us forever to get your father to let you keep Plagg, now you buy two more."

"I didn't buy them, they're here because of Plagg."

"Start explaining young man."

So he told her the whole story. "Please don't tell father, he'll never let me see Marinette again I just know it."

"Adrien you shouldn't keep something like this from your father."

"Nathalie no! You can't-"

"I wasn't finished, don't interrupt me. What would your mother say if she saw how your manners were? God rest her soul." She said. "Your father should be told about this however I believe that you should be the one to tell him about this. Now if you'll excuse me I need to go to the market and buy more milk."

...

"Sooner or later you'll have to tell your father about us." Marinette said as Erik nuzzled her cheek.

"I know." Sighed as Belle licked his face. "But he's not easy to talk to."

"That may be true but you can't lie and keep secrets from him forever. What if we got married someday?"

"You're saying you wanna marry me?" He asked mischievously.

"Well...I...maybe." She said.

He blushed at this. He began to imagine what that would be like, to get married, have children, and live together. He liked the idea.

"I wanna show you something." She said.

They left the bakery and he followed her out somewhere to a lovely pieace of land next to a glorious lake and in the middle of it was a large old fashioned house. Inside was a bunch of dust and covered up furniture. There was a dinning hall, a stairway, several bedrooms, a piano, and other rooms.

"What is this place?" Adrien asked.

"It's an old house that's up been for sale for I don't know how long. But ever since I was little I've always dreamed of living here."

"Really?"

"Yes, I've never been good with tools but someday I'm going to fix this up and live here. It's going to be perfect. I'm going to paint the house white and blue with stain glass windows. I'm going to fix up all the rooms and add a sewing room where I plan to make my own wedding dress and fix up bedrooms for my future children.

"Future children?"

"Yes I want three. I'm also going to fix up the land, see that patch of dirt out there." She said pointing out to the window. "I'm going to build a garden there with all different kinds of flowers."

"Nice idea."

"Yeah but I don't know where I'm going to get all the money for that, so far it's just a silly dream."

He smiled then looked over the piano. He sat down and began playing a song, his fingers stroked the keys delicately playing a you are my sunshine. His mother would play it all the time when he was kid, especially when he was sad.

"You're very good." She said sitting next to him. "I love this song."

"Can you sing it for me?"

"No. I can't."

"Come on, please."

"Okay." She sang beautifully, her voice was like an angel. It reminded him of his mother how she would play piano and sing wonderfully. When it ended she placed her hand over his, they smiled.

"Can you try something on for me?" He asked.

"Sure."

He pulled a sliver and diamond engagement ring out of his pocket. "It's not what you think. It was my mother's ring I just want to know how it looks on you. He slid it on her finger, it was a perfect fit.

"Adrien it's beautiful." She looked him smiling, they kissed. Unaware the Chloe had seen them.


	6. Chapter 6

When Adrien came home he found his father waiting for him.

"Sit down Adrien." He said.

"Is something wrong Father?"

"Tell me son, why have you told me about your break up with Miss Bourgeois?"

"Oh...well I."

"And why didn't you tell me about this baker's daughter you've been dating?"

"Father I...I was going to tell you I just didn't know when and-"

"Bring her by here tomorrow night. I would like to meet her."

"Okay." He said.

The next night Adrien brought Marinette over to have dinner with Adrien's father. She was very polite and spoke respectfully to him.

"You have a lovely house." She said.

"Thank you Miss Dupain-Cheng." Gabriel said.

"It's so big and I love the pantings you have on the walls. Especially that one." She said pointing to a portrait of a woman with sunshine golden hair and shimmering green eyes. "That's my favorite."

Gabriel went silent, Adrien looked at him sadly.

"That's my mother." Adrien said. "She died sometime ago."

"Oh...I'm so sorry. She's very beautiful."

"Yes she was." Gabriel said.

He asked her about her future plans and she told how she wanted to attend college and make dresses. Gabriel was quite impressed by the young lady's manners and her goals. After dinner Gabriel asked her to wait in the living room so he could speak to his son alone.

"Well?" Adrien asked hoping for his approval.

"I must say she is not what I expected."

"Is that good?"

"She is a charming young lady. I suppose you may continue to date her."

"Thank you! Oh thank you Father!"

"But just until the end of summer."

"What?"

"Oh come now son, you didn't really think this relationship would last forever?"

"Yes! Actually I did."

"Adrien summer is almost over, soon you'll have to get back to your schooling."

"I'll keep up with my school work."

"It's not just that. She is a common baker's daughter." He said. "You are to inherit my plantation and my wealth one day. She would not fit with our status."

"I don't care about status. Father I love her."

"Adrien you are fifteen years old you don't know anything about love."

"And you do?!"

"Adrien!"

"You never spend anytime with me! All you do is work and set me up with people who I don't even like! You don't smile! You don't laugh! You don't know anything about love!"

"Don't you shout at me young man! Just who do you think you're talking to?"

Adrien quickly changed his tone. Even though he was wrong, he was still his father and he needed to show him respect.

"I'm sorry Father, forgive me."

"That's better. Now Adrien she is a nice girl but she is not for you."

"She's perfect for me."

"You don't know who is perfect for you. This is just a summer fling." He said. "Now when summer ends you are not to see her anymore and that's final."

"No it's not. You're not going to tell me who I can and can't love."

"Don't defy me son because I will take extreme measures if needed."

"What do you mean extreme measures?"

"I can see to it that bakery her parents own is shut down."

"What?!"

"I'm sure I can find a health hazard in there or perhaps meet someone who would plant one."

Adrien couldn't believe his father would do something like this. Forcing him to choose between his status and the one he loved. He didn't care about money or class and he didn't care if his father did something terrible to him but he couldn't let him ruin Marinette's life. So with a heavy heart he went to face Marinette.

"What's wrong?" She asked when she saw the twinge of sadness on his face.

"Nothing. We need to talk." He said taking her hand. "Summer is almost over...I think it's time we go our separate ways."

"What?"

"Come on Marinette we go to different schools and we aren't exactly in the same class."

"Class? I thought that didn't matter to you."

It doesn't!

"I'm sorry Marinette." He said fighting his tears. "I enjoyed the summer with you but summer's over."

Tears filled Marinette's eyes. "So you really want to break up? I just need to know one thing...will it make you happy?"

No! Of course not! I love you princess! I want to be with you and someday marry you but I can't because my father will ruin your life!

"Yes."

"Then it's over." She said as tears began to fall from her left his house, got on her bike, and pedaled home. Adrien hung his head down and began to cry. Plagg brushed against his owner comfortingly.

The next day Adrien went to the diner to talk with Nino.

"Sorry man." He said. "Why not tell her the truth? She'd understand."

"Yes but she would still try to be with me and I can't risk my father making her life or parents lives miserable."

"Adrikins!" Chloe said walking in. "I heard about your little break up, need a shoulder to cry on?"

She said placing her head on his shoulder. Outside Marinette was coming home from the market when she saw them in the diner. It was like a knife stabbing her in the heart and she ran away before seeing the rest.

"Not now Chloe."

"Look you should be grateful that she's gone. She wasn't good enough for you, unlike me. Don't worry someday when we're married you'll thank me for telling your father."

"What?! You told him!" He shouted. "How could you?!"

"Oh come on it wasn't like she was your one true love or something like that."

"She was! I loved her! More than anything!" He said. "Get out of here Chloe! I never want to see you again!"

"Adrikins-"

"And stop calling me that! We are done! We are never going out again! And as long as I live and breathe you will never wear my mother's ring!"

...

"How terrible." Miss Lady said. "Well Marinette must've been devastated."

"She was." Mr. Noir said. "So was he."

"He didn't mean to hurt her he was just trying to do the right thing."

"Yeah but if he told her the truth she would've just fought to be with him."

"So what happened?"

"After Adrien and Marinette broke up, Gabriel insisted on sending his son back to school as soon as possible so he decided to leave Sea Brook early. Plagg didn't want to part with Tikki or the kittens so Adrien left him with Nino to look after."

"That's really sad."

"Yeah but don't worry it doesn't end there." Mr. Noir said. "Adrien still kept in contact with Nino and sometimes Plagg would sneak over to his house to visit his old owner."


	7. Chapter 7

"So Mr. Noir how are you?" The doctor asked.

"I'm fine."

"Taking your medicine?"

"Every morning and every night before bed."

"Well your heart is in a very fragile condition. But I'm sure if keep seeing me regularly and taking your pills you should be good."

"Great."

"Also I understand you've been reading to Miss Lady."

"Yep. She loves the story."

"I see and this wouldn't happen to be an attempt to bring back her memories."

"I don't see what you mean?" He said grinning.

"Mr. Noir we've been through this, all tests show that she is permanently amnesic. Only a miracle of God could bring back her memories."

"Well I'm a man who believes in miracles."

The doctor sighed at what he believed was false hope. "Mr. Noir even if she does remember you it won't cure her of her Leukemia."

Mr. Noir froze and looked at him. "I know."

He left the doctor's office and went to see Miss Lady. As usual before reading they had tea and talked. Then he opened the notebook and turned to the page they left off on.

...

After the break up and after the end summer, Adrien and Marinette went back to school. Both of them graduated with advanced diplomas.

"I'm so proud of you son." Gabriel said.

"Thank you Father." Adrien said.

He then bumped into Lila Rossi, he had seen her around school but he had never spoken to her.

"Oh sorry." He said.

"That's alright." She said. "Hey you're Adrien Agreste."

"Yeah. I am."

"Wow, you sure are important must be hard. My father is an oil baron so I know how difficult it is being the child of someone rich, people following you everywhere and only being your friend for money."

"Yes, welcome to my world."

"Hey wanna grab a drink?"

"Sure."

Lila was quite an interesting woman. She was wild, sexy, and exotic not to mention came from wealth or so she said so naturally Gabriel approved of her. After a couple of months of dating and being pressured by his father he proposed to her with a new gold and topaz ring. For some reason he just couldn't give her his mother's ring. Around that time Nino proposed to Alya.

When World War 2 broke out, Adrien and Nino joined up. The battle field was a sight of massacre, shots rang out and blood stained the ground. Dead bodies were everywhere and those who were still alive were either fatally injured or terrified of being shot.

"Nino!" Adrien called as he searched for his partner. "Nino!"

A bomb went off sending him to the ground. His entire body ached in pain, he just wanted to lie there and die. He felt his eyes close and slipped into darkness. Then an image appeared in his mind, it was summer again he saw flowers and sunshine. Standing in the middle of it was Marinette in her ladybug dress with her hair tied into ponytails. She smiled at him and said.

"Never give up."

His eyes flashed open and he sat up. That was a sign, he had to live. He stood up and it hurt like hell to do so, and began to run. He had to find Nino. Where was he? Was he okay? The young man was petrified that something terrible had happened to his best friend. Then he found him on the ground, he had been shot in the side and was bleeding bad.

"Hold on buddy." Adrien said lifting him up.

"Adrien." He said weakly. "I...I don't wanna die...I can't...Alya."

"Don't talk bro."

"I gotta live...I'm...gonna be a Daddy." He said. "I...got a letter from Alya...she's pregnant."

"Don't worry you're gonna be fine." He said.

"Adrien...promise me..that if I don't make it. You'll be there for Alya and our kid. Promise me!"

"I promise."

Soon he and Nino were both taken to the clinic. Nino had fallen into a comma and was like that for days, the whole time Adrien prayed Nino was alright. He also wrote letters to everyone he knew asking them to pray with him. When Alya came to visit, Adrien would comfort her. He pulled through but he lost his left leg.

Marinette had been studying to become a designer, she made some amazing dresses and managed to open her own dress and clothes shop. During the war she volunteered as a nurse. She helped heal many wounded soliders one of which was a man named Nathaniel Krutzenberg.

"Here you go sir." She said handing him a cup of water. "Drink this."

"Thank you." He said drinking from the cup. "Ma'am I couldn't help but noticed that you're not wearing ring and you look very lovely." He sat up. "I am not that great of a man but I am a good dancer, I treat women with the utmost respect, and I would love to take you out."

"Okay Casanova." Marinette giggled. "Let's see how you feel after you recover."

A month later as she was working on a new dress a handsome young man with red hair walked into her shop.

"Hello Miss." He said. "How about that date?"

Marinette was surprised by how quickly she fell in love with Nathaniel. He was smart, handsome, and sophisticated. He was also an artist and he considered Marinette his muse. They went on many dates that were pretty exciting. Then one night at a jazz club.

"You know Marinette you are the most amazing girl I've ever met." He said.

"Really? Do you say that to all the girls?" She laughed.

"Oh trust me Marinette you're the only one. The only one for me."

"What are you saying?"

He got down on one knee and pulled out a small box that contained an amethyst ring. "Marinette Dupain-Cheng." He said. "Will you marry me?"

"Oh Nathaniel I...I yes! Yes I will."


	8. Chapter 8

"Hello Miss Lady, ready to continue?" Mr. Noir asked.

"Yes." She answered.

"Okay."

...

When Adrien returned from war he was a different man. In personality he was the same but he was now more mature looking. He was eighteen years old, much taller with broad shoulders and toned chest. He had also developed a chiseled chin with a few whiskers growing. Upon arriving home he was rewarded with a metal of honor and many congratulations from his friends. He was glad to be home but found himself bored all the time. His father was always working and Lila was always away doing who knows what. Every time he asked her she just said "No where important."

So he decided to find himself something to do. He decided to give wood work a try and found that he really liked it. After reading some books and getting some lessons he became in expert at wood shop. He made a fake leg for Nino and a crib for their baby to be. After awhile he decided to get into construction work but he needed more supplies so he went uptown to pick them up and that's when fate stepped was riding the bus when he saw her, well it looked like her from behind but he had to know for sure.

"Stop the bus!" He told the driver.

"Sit down kid!" He said.

"No it's emergency!"

"I don't care! Now sit your ass back down!"

He pulled the brakes and jumped off. Then darted after the dark haired woman he saw walking into a cafe. It wasn't until she made it inside and took a seat when he finally got there. He looked through the window, it was her. Marinette Dupain-Cheng looking more beautiful than he remembered. Her hair that had gotten much longer was now kept in a braid instead of her pony tails, her breasts had increased to a perfect medium size while her body had turned into a captivating hour glass figure. He was just about to go in and say hello but all hope of that was crushed when he saw Nathaniel walk in and embrace her.

After seeing Marinette that day something inside Adrien snapped. He went to Sea Brook and bought that house she had always admired. He spent days remodeling it to fit her exact plans for it. Once it was finished he considered putting it up for sale but always found a reason not to.

"It's worth a lot of money." A woman said handing him a check. "But I'll take it."

He took the check and tore up. "Now that I think about I think it's worth more."

It was the same routine everyday. Wealthy people would come and offer huge amounts of money and he would decline saying it was worth more.

"Ten million dollars." A man said.

"That's more than my asking price." Adrien said.

"Yes and you can't get a better offer."

Adrien then pulled out a rifle and cocked it. Sending the buyer running to his car.

He told the man who offered him ten million dollars that no one in his right mind would pay for that much and he wouldn't have a lunatic living in his house. After that he spent most of his time getting drunk. Much to the concern of his father.

"I'm worried about him." Gabriel said.

"Don't worry." Lila reassured him. "I'll go down there and bring him back to his senses."

"I hope so."

Lila drove up to sea brook, hoping to take advantage of his drunken state. When she arrived she found him working on a chair.

"Adrien what on earth are you doing?" She asked.

"What does it look like? I'm working." He said.

"Adrien come home." She said. "Everyone is worried about you. Nino, Alya, Nathalie, your father."

"My father worried? There's a shock." He laughed. "I'm not going back. I live here now."

"Well...I have to admit it's a nice house." She said looking around.

"Thanks."

He went into the kitchen and began to cook dinner.

"Meow!"

He looked up to see a familiar black cat jump up to his window. "Plagg? Plagg!" He opened the window and hugged his long time pet. "Oh I'm so happy to see you."

He purred and nuzzled him.

"Man I wonder how old you are now? Pretty old I'm guessing."

He only blinked and then hissed when Lila walked in.

"What's that?" She asked.

"This is Plagg."

"Oh you have a cat." She said sounding not too happy. "How...nice."

Adrien went back to cooking then went to get some oil from downstairs. She looked at Plagg and sneered, kicking him aside she said haughtily.

"I hate cats."

Plagg bared his teeth and swiped at her leg leaving a small scratch. Before she could do him anymore harm he kept out the window to safety. He looked back as if to say "What a horrid woman."

Adrien drank hard that night, so hard that he passed out drunk in bed. Lila thought this was a perfect time to...take their relationship further. Adrien had clearly stated he wanted to wait til marriage but she was impatient and he was in a stupor.

She got into bed and unbuttoned his shirt. She began to kiss his chest when he moaned and turned over. He looked like he was dreaming. What he did next put her lustful intentions to a stop.

"Marinette." He breathed.

This put her to a stop, what did he say? She heard him say the name of a girl. Who was this Marinette? For his sake it better have been his mother but she would soon find that she wasn't.

...

Marinette gazed herself unsurely in the mirror of the bridal shop. She wore a tight frilly wedding dress with long sleeves. On her head was a long veil that covered her face. She had hoped she would make her own wedding dress but Nathaniel had insisted on her buying one.

"Do you think it's too much?" She asked her bridesmaids Juleka, Rose, and Mylene.

"Are you kidding? You look adorable." Rose said.

"And it fits your figure well." Juleka added.

"Nathaniel is going to love it." Mylene said. "I hope you two will be as happy as Ivan and I are."

"Yeah but it itches a little." Marinette said.

"Girl you look great." Alya now five months pregnant walked in. Marinette immediately hugged her best friend.

"I've missed you so much." She said.

"Me too girl. Sorry I haven't been around but I've been busy. With work, getting married, and the baby of course."

"Why didn't you invite me to the wedding?"

"We couldn't afford one. So we eloped. Speaking of which when were you going to tell me about yours?"

"How did you find out?"

"It was in the newspaper. I guess your fiancé didn't want the wedding to be discreet."

He handed her the newspaper. On the front page the headline said: FAMOUS ARTIST NATHANIEL KRUTZENBURG IS TO MARRY LOCAL DRESS SHOP OWNER MARINETTE DUPAIN-CHENG.

Marinette giggled at her fiancé's eagerness but her breath stopped when she flipped the page to see a picture of Adrien next to her dream house specially remodeled under the headline: PLANTATION OWNER'S SON ADRIEN AGRESTE BUYS AND SINGLE HANDLY REBUILDS OLD HOUSE IN SEA BROOK.

"Oh boy." Alya sighed.

It might have been the tightness of the dress or the shock of seeing her first love pulling off what she had always dreamed of for a house but for whatever reason, at that very moment she fainted.

"Marinette!" The girls gasped.


	9. Chapter 9

When Adrien awoke his head was pounding like a mallet Why did he drink so much last night? He really needed to lay off the alcohol for at least a month. He sat up and went to wash his face.

"Hey Adrien I was thinking." Lila said. "I think it's time that we plan our wedding."

"I don't know." Adrien said.

"We have to get married sometime."

"I know I'm just not ready."

"Why? Because of Marinette?"

The young man turned bright red all over his face.

"Huh?"

"All night you were rolling around in bed talking in your sleep. You kept saying Marinette, who is she?"

"A girl I knew some time ago."

"Really? And yet she seems to haunt your dreams."

"Lila I know what you're thinking but I haven't seen her in years."

"Do you still love her?"

"No.."

"You're a terrible liar and I know a good liar. How can you marry me when you're in love with another woman?"

"To be fair you did pressure me into it. But you're right, I'm sorry Lila but I think we should wait awhile before getting married."

"What? No, no, we are getting married! By next month!"

"But I'm not ready."

"Too bad! I need you!"

"I understand that but I-"

Knock-knock

"Coming!" Adrien went to answer the door. Standing there was a large man who looked pretty ticked off. "Can I help you?"

"Is Lila here?"

"Yeah why?"

"Lila!" He shouted. "Where are you? You filthy little slut!"

"Frank? What are you doing here?" Lila said.

"Where's my money?"

"You'll get your money!"

"What's going on here?" Adrien asked.

"She owes me money."

"Well that shouldn't be a problem. Her father's an oil baron."

"Oil baron? Ha! Is that what she told you? Oh Lila you're lying has reached a new low. Her father's not an oil baron he's a drunk."

"Frank no!" Lila said.

"What you have here is no daughter of a rich oil baron. If that was true she wouldn't be in so much dept. She's nothing but a lying prostitute desperate to live the high life that she'd trick some unsuspecting rich guy into marrying her. Anyway Lila have my money by Monday or you're out of my motel."

With that said he left.

"Care to explain?" Adrien asked.

"He's a liar!"

"Really? Well if he is then why haven't you introduced me to your father?"

"My father?"

"Yes."

"Well I...okay it's true. My father's the town drunk and I screw with men for a living."

"So you lied to me? And my father?"

"Like you would've married a prostitute."

"Maybe. But I could never marry a woman who isn't honest. Did you even really love me or are you just losing me?"

"Do you love me?"

"Honestly no I don't and I think this needs to end."

"What do you mean?"

"If we don't love each other then we shouldn't get married."

"So you're calling off the engagement?"

"Yes."

"But you can't!"

"Watch me."

After Gabriel learned of Lila's decent he immediately agreed with his son about ending it with her. A few weeks later the young man was right back where he started sad and lonely, full of regret.

"Adrien? Adrien Agreste?" He turned to see Chloe walking into the diner he was eating at. "Wow, it's been years."

"What do you want?"

"I heard about your cancelled engagement."

"Chloe if you're here to flirt-"

"Relax I'm married. You remember Kim right?"

"Yeah."

"Well after years of asking and asking I finally said yes to one date and well one date lead to more dates and eventually marriage."

"Really?"

"Yeah, do you mind if I sit with you?"

"Sure."

She sat down across with him.

"I'm so sorry about what I did. I was so horrible and bratty, I never wanted to hurt you I was just jealous of what you and she had." She said. "If I could turn back the clock to stop myself I would. Can you ever forgive me?"

"Okay who are you? And what have done with Chole?"

They started laughing.

"I'll forgive you." He said.

"You know she misses you."

"No she doesn't. She's getting married to another man."

"So? You almost married another woman and you're still in love with Marinette. I'm telling you she still loves you."

"You really think so?"

"I saw her when Nathaniel proposed I saw hesitation in her eyes, the kind you have when you still love somebody. I think maybe you could talk to her."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Well even though I love Kim I also love you but like a brother and I want you to be happy."

"Thank you."

"Adrien!" Nino shouted running into the diner.

"Nino what is it?"

"Nathalie just called your father's had had heart attack."

"Oh my God!"

Adrien got in his car and drove all the way to his father's house.

"Doctor what's happened? Is he okay?" Adrien asked him.

"Mr. Agreste your father has been having heart trouble for years."

"What? That can't be."

"I'm sorry to say that it is. And now at the age he's at I'm afraid soon it will be time to say goodbye."

"Okay, thank you Doctor."

When he left Adrien was shell shocked.

"Adrien are you okay?" Nathalie asked him.

"How did this happen? I don't understand."

"He never told you." She said. "He hid it from you and forbade any of us from speaking of it."

"Why?"

"When it comes to your father's health and business the man won't listen to reason. And he didn't want you to worry, he wanted you to focus more on school and your future than him. He really does love you."

Adrien sighed and went into his father's bedroom, Adrien never imagined he would ever see his father so weak and frail looking.

"Father?"

"Come closer son." He said in a raspy voice.

Adrien went to his father's bedside.

"Father why didn't you tell me? I could've helped you."

"I didn't want you to. I wanted you to live a great life not waste it by taking care of some sick old man. I've accomplished many things and I wanted you to do the same but I only have one regret."

"What's that? Allowing me to go to carnivals?"

"No. I regret not being a better father and ruining your chance of having true love. I was wrong to push you and Marinette apart. The way you two were together it reminded me of me and your mother, when she died it hurt so much and I...I didn't want you to feel that kind of pain."

"That doesn't matter."

"Yes it does. I don't have much time left I need to do this now. See that box over there? Open it."

Adrien opened the small box which had a small sliver ring inside, Gabriel took off the matching one on his finger and gave it to him.

"It's not much but it's all I can give."

"Father, yours and Mother's wedding rings? I couldn't."

"You have her engagement ring it's only natural that you take the our wedding bands. It's what she would've wanted and it's what I want. Just promise me one thing."

"Anything?"

"Don't make the same mistakes I did. Don't push true love away like I did no matter how much it hurts you it hurts more to live without it."

"I promise."

"Good and despite what you think I did like Marinette she's so much like your mother. And I pray to God that you and your mother can forgive me for my mistakes."

"I forgive you and I'm sure she does too."

"I love you Adrien."

"I love you too Father." He sobbed.


	10. Chapter 10

Marinette looked at the newspaper picture of the man she once loved so much. This was just a cruel twist of fate. Here she was about to get married and now Adrien just had to pop back into her life. She didn't know weather to be thrilled or horrified, honestly she was feeling both.

"Hey are you alright?" Nathaniel asked her.

"Yeah I'm fine. Listen Nathaniel I think I need to get away." She said. "Have some time by myself. Is that okay?"

"Sure. Are you having second thoughts?"

"No. I just..."

"Look it's okay to have doubts, if you're nervous about the wedding and need time to think about it it's alright."

"What did I do to deserve such an understanding fiancé?"

Marinette packed her bags and drove down to Sea Brook. She rented a room in a hotel nearby, when Alya and Nino heard she was here they invited her over for breakfast.

"It's so good to see you all." She said. "And you're little buddle of joy. Hi there."

Two weeks ago Alya had given birth to a daughter.

"What's her name?"

"Piper." Alya said. "Do you wanna hold her?"

"Sure."

She placed the little buddle of blankets in Marinette's arms. She smiled down at the little sleeping baby, she had flawless light brown skin and a puff on black hair on her tiny head. She yawned and looked up at Marinette with her beautiful Hazel eyes that she inherited from her mother.

"Do you wanna feed her?" Alya asked.

"Yes."

Alya handed Marinette a bottle of warm milk and she brought it to the infant's lips. Little Piper hungrily began drinking from it.

"She's so cute."

"It's great to see you again Marinette but are you sure this is a good idea?" Alya said. "As much as I had always wanted you two to be together you're engaged now."

"Yes I know it's bad but I...I just want to make sure he's alright." Marinette said.

"Yeah pull the other one."

"If you ask me I think it's a great idea." Nino said.

"Nino she's engaged!"

"So? She's not married yet and according to the Bible she's not doing anything wrong."

"Look I'd rather not talk about it right now. So how's parent life?"

"Exhausting." Nino said. "Treasure the nights that you can sleep."

Alya and Marinette giggled. Later that day Marinette decided to pay Adrien a visit. She took a bath and scrub herself with lavender soap, then rubbed vanilla lotion on herself and applied honey suckle perfume. She brushed her hair down and pinned a daisy comb in it, wore a cream colored dress with a flowing skirt and pink trim. Then she slid on a pair of white sandles.

"This is a bad idea." Marinette said applying mascara. "This is very stupid. What do you think Tikk?"

The old cat on her bed just looked at her.

"I shouldn't be doing this." She applied lip gloss. "What do you think? Is it too much?"

Tikki shook her head.

...

Adrien was passed out in bed from drinking again. Plagg just stared at him shaking his head in disappointment.

"Adrien?" Nino stopped by to pick up his jacket which he left the other night. When he saw the door open he went inside and upstairs. "Dude! What are you doing?!"

"Leave me alone." He groaned. "I just wanna sleep."

"I don't know. Marinette would be very disappointed to see you like this."

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't you know? She's here."

"WHAT!" He rolled out of bed shocked. "She's here?! As in she's in Sea Brook?"

"Yeah and she's on her way to see you."

"Oh God! Why didn't you tell me sooner?!"

"I thought you knew."

"Oh God! I can't let her see me like this! Sniff! God I stink! I need to shower! And shave! And change clothes! Where's my tooth brush? My breath smells like beer!"

"Okay I think I'll just let myself out."

He took a bath, shaved, brushed his teeth, and combed his hair. He changed into a light blue t-shirt, jeans, and brown boots.

"Alright what am I gonna do when she gets here? I gotta have something planned. Plagg what you do?"

The old black cat just gave him a look that said: What are you asking me for?

"Dinner! I'll cook dinner and um...um...Come on Adrien, you always came up with the most romantic stuff ever when you were dating. You can think of something."

Then he thought of something great. He went fishing and caught fish and crab. After that he began cooking. He had just started when a car pulled up. He quickly went to answer the door but not before checking if he looked good enough. But then he remembered something.

"Wait a minute! Adrien what the hell are you doing? She's engaged! What? Like if you do all this she'll run back into your arms! I should just forget the whole thing."

Then there was a soft knock at the door. He nervously open the door and his stomach dropped at the beautiful sight in front of them.

"H...Hi...Hi Adrien." She said feeling more nervous than she ever had.

"Hi." He said. "Wha...What are you doing here?"

"I...I saw your picture in the paper and I just wanted to see if you were okay."

"Oh...well I'm fine."

"Good."

"Um...Are you hungry? Because I just started dinner."

"Sure."

He welcomed her inside and began to continue cooking. While he was in the kitchen Marinette decided to look around the house. She was amazed at how Adrien got every detail correct about what she had wanted the house to look like. It amazed her.


	11. Chapter 11

"It's almost done." Adrien called. "You wanna eat outside?"

"Sure."

"Great we can eat in the garden."

Garden? He added a garden too? She went outside to find a beautiful garden with a table and two chairs. It was filled with hundreds of flowers. Roses, lillies, carnations, marigolds, bluebelles, primroses, tulips, and daffodils. She inhaled their sweet fragrance and smiled.

"Here we go." Adrien said bringing two plates. "Fish and crab."

"Looks delicious."

They sat down and began to eat. As they are they watched the sunlight shimmering over the lake. It was a beautiful sight.

"The house is amazing." She said.

"Thank you."

"My favorite part is the garden."

"I didn't build that, actually I hired Rose for that part. You know she owns a flower shop here."

"Well it's lovely, I can't believe you did this. You did everything I wanted you even gave the house stain glass windows."

"Well when I bought this place I didn't have any designs of my own so I gave it yours. You know I'll gladly give it to you if you and Nathaniel need a place to live when you get married."

"Thanks but you should sell it to us. We can't just take it from you."

"Why? I built it for you." He said. She blushed and felt a twinge of regret. "So what's he like?"

"Kind, shy, sweet, honest. He loves me so much."

"Do you love him?"

"Yes I do."

"That's good. Listen when you're finished I have a little surprise."

"Am I gonna like it?"

"I think so."

After eating dinner he took her down by the lake where a boat was waiting. He helped her into it and rowed them across the beautiful blue water. Marinette smiled at how lovely the scene was, the sun was setting, blossoms were falling from a tree, and ducks and swans were floating on the water. Adrien handed her some bread.

"Wanna feed em?" He asked.

"Sure." She began feeding bread crumbs to the hungry ducks and swans. "They're beautiful. Do they come here often?"

"Sometimes."

He gently took her, she blushed and her heart fluttered when their eyes met. Suddenly the moment was interrupted by a clap of thunder. Adrien quickly grabbed the paddles and rowed back toward the pier. By the time they made it back it had started pouring down rain and they were drenched. Adrien tied up the boat and took Marinette inside where he started a fire. Marinette sat on the floor wrapped in a towel trying to feel the fire's warm glow. Adrien couldn't help but admire her beauty.

"You're so beautiful." He said sitting next to her.

"Thank you." She gazed at the fire. "Adrien this, all of this is wonderful. It's almost like a dream, a dream I never wanna wake up from."

"Then don't."

"We all have to wake up sometime."

"But not today, for today just dream on my lady." He lifted her chin up to meet his green eyes and leaned forward. "I still love you Marinette."

She was just about to object when he pressed his lips against hers. She melted into the kiss, it had been so long since she had felt such love and passion. Their lips moved in sync then Adrien broke contact and began to kiss her neck.

"Ah..A...Adrien." She moaned.

"Yes?"

"Make love to me."

With that said he gently removed her pink dress leaving her in a white underdress, then she pulled off his shirt. They kicked off their shoes and joined into another kiss. Adrien lifted Marinette into his arms and she wrapped her legs around his waist. As they made out, he carried her upstairs into his bedroom where they disregarded the rest of their clothing and became one.

...

"What happened next?" Miss Lady asked.

"I'll tell you tomorrow." Mr. Noir said.

"Mr. Noir." A nurse said. "You're children are here."

"Excuse me." He said.

He left her apartment and went downstairs to see his children. He was greeted by two young men and a young woman. One man and the woman had dark hair and green eyes and the other young man had blonde hair and blue eyes. The woman was holding a little blue bundle.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi Daddy." The woman said.

"Hey Dad." The blonde haired man said.

"How are things?" The dark haired man asked.

"Fine. So Louis, how are you and Charlotte?" Mr. Noir asked the blonde man.

"We're great." Louis said. He handed his father a white book. "Photos we took from the wedding."

"Sorry I couldn't make it. How's the baby Emma?"

"Perfectly healthy Daddy." His daughter said. She unwrapped the bundle to reveal a dark haired newborn baby boy with blue eyes." "Neal and I chose to name him after you."

"I'd be honored to share my name with him."

"Would you look to hold him?"

"Yes." Mr. Noir held his grandson and smiled at him.

"Is your health getting better?" His other son asked.

"I'm afraid not Hugo and neither is your mother's."

"Daddy come home with us." Emma asked. "Please, Mama will never remember us."

"If you worried about leaving her alone, don't worry we'll help take care of her." Louis added.

"It's not that we don't care it's just...We miss you." Hugo said.

"I know but I can't leave her. She's my wife, my love. Your mom is where my home is but I look forward to your visits."

"Dad we just don't want you to be alone." Louis said.

"I won't be alone I'll be with your mother and she'll be with me. Til death do us part. That's what we promised each other and even though she doesn't remember me as long as I remember her we'll be together."


	12. Chapter 12

Marinette awoke to the sun shinning on her face and Adrien holding her tight in his sleep as they were lying together in bed. Marinette was full of bliss at the moment, she had spent her whole life wondering what it would feel like to make love. Not have sex, if she had only wanted that then she wouldn't have waited this long, no she wanted to make love and it was better than what she had dreamed it would be.

"Adrien." She said softly while kissing his head. "It's time to wake up."

"No..." He groaned. "Just a little longer."

"Come on we can't stay in bed forever."

"Ugh...You're killing me woman." He smiled sleepily.

"If you get up now I'll make you my mother's famous chocolate chip pancakes."

"You know just what to say to get a man out of bed don't you?"

"Well my mother always said the quickest way to a man's heart is through his stomach." She giggled.

So they got out of bed, got dressed, and enjoyed a wonderful breakfast of pancakes. when they were done eating they went walking by the lake and had a picnic for lunch. Many days like this followed after and it seemed never ending until one morning when Adrien was out getting supplies and Marinette was left alone in the house, real life came crashing down on them. Marinette was in the middle of sewing her own wedding dress when she heard a knock at the door. She answered it and there she saw Alya.

"What are you doing here?" She asked her.

"Girl I could ask you the same thing. You've been gone for a week, have you been here all this time."

"Maybe." She said.

"Well should know your fiance got worried so he called, when you didn't pick up he called us and Nino let it slip about you and Adrien now he's here."

"What? How could you let that happen?"

"Hey Nino let it slip not me, I only came over to warn you."

"Oh God. What does he think?"

"He didn't sound too upset but don't let that foll you some men act to calm to hide their rage."

"Being here this week has made me forget all about him."

"I'm sure it has."

"Alya what am I gonna do?"

"Well for starters you could tell him the truth."

"And then what?"

"I don't know. Do you still plan on marrying him?"

"Yes...No...I...I don't know. Oh dear God what have I done?"

Alya hugged her.

"Look it's not that bad...Okay maybe it is but look if you're worried he'll get mad-"

"Alya I mean I don't know if I still want to marry Nathaniel. A week ago I thought I was, I thought I was over Adrien and ready to be with another man but now...Now I don't know."

"I understand. You're confused and don't know who's right for you. I know that feeling."

"No you don't, you and Nino have been together forever, there's nothing to compare him too."

"Okay listen." Alya sighed. "I have a secret I wanna tell ya but this is just between us okay?"

"Okay."

"While Nino was in his coma I was very worried that he was gonna die, that my child wouldn't have a father. To drown out my worry I went to the club where I met up with my old boyfriend. My God he was amazing that night, an incredible dancer he was. After a night of dancing he asked me about my life and I told him what had happened and how I scared I was for the baby. He told me that Nino would probably die and that if we were to get back together he would make sure that me and the baby had everything and more. I was tempted, very tempted but then I relaized something. I can't live without Nino and if there was a chance he may come back to me then I needed to wait."

"So what happened?"

"I thanked him but I told him no. I never saw him again after that. So the point is Marinette you need to make a choice not saying it's going to be easy but you can't have it both ways."

"I know."

"I'll see you around."

She gave her another hug, got into her car, and drove away. An hour later Adrien came back, she told him that Nathaniel was here and that he knew about them.

"What are you going to do Marinette?" He asked her.

"I don't know." She said. "I really don't know."

"You're gonna tell him you're not gonna marry him right?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I mean I don't know if I'm going to call off the wedding."

"So you're still gonna marry him?!" He cried getting married.

"I didn't say that!"

"So I guess what happened this week didn't mean anything to you did it!"

"It did! And it was wonderful but I...I don't know what to do. I love you but I love him too."

"But you're gonna pick him right?"

"I didn't say that! Adrien try to understand, I am in love with two men and one of them I'm gonna have to hurt and I don't know which one of those men I should be with."

"Do you wanna be with me? Or not?"

"Yes but I...I-"

"I know you love him but you don 't want to be with him!"

"You don't know that! Adrien you're not being fair!"

"Well neither are you! You can't just sleep with me and then go marry him!"

"Adrien can you please put yourself in my shoes? What if you had to choose between me and another woman?"

"I would pick you!"

"But what if you loved the other woman?"

"I'd still pick you! I have always picked you even when I didn't even know you I still picked you! But apparently you don't love me at all! I'm just something for you to do when you're bored!"

"Take it back!" She cried and she started to beat it. "How can you say that? After every thing we've been through how can you say that? You have no idea what I'm going through and what I'm feeling! Take it back! Take it back!"

"I take it back!" He said holding her arms to stop her from hitting him. "I take it back! I'm sorry...I didn't mean it! I didn't mean it, I just don't want to lose you again."

"Adrien I just don't know what to do anymore."

"I know, I know."

"I think I need some time to think okay?"

"You're leaving?"

"Yeah."

"Will you come back?"

"When I have an answer." She went to pack her bags and then went to her car. Before she got in she looked back at Adrien and told him one last thing. "But know this, no matter who I pick remember that a part of me will always love you."

"I know." He said understanding. "I know."


End file.
